Welcome to Tanville
by Dinosapien77
Summary: Welcome to Tanville, a place where Toons and OC's will struggle for survival, during some catastrophic scenarios that will change them for good. Contains Blood/ Gore, Character deaths, Foul language and a few sexual references. P.S I do not own Nor Mario, My little Pony or Spongebob characters. OC's are accepted. (P.S. there is Now a Forum)
1. Intro

Welcome to Tanville.

A home for all no matter what you are.

A place where Toon and OC walk, hand in hand.

A paradise for those seeking companionship.

A safe haven for those who want to feel loved.

Over the years, what used to be a small town grew into more, as neighbours turned into friends and, before they new it, family.

But how strong are the bonds when someone's life is on the line?

People you thought you once knew changing, turning into some sort of wild beast with one goal in mind.

Survival.

So stay tuned as we put them bonds to the test in life-changing scenario's that will bring out both the best and worst in your characters.

There will be Tears shed.

Blood spilt.

And even a bit of love.

As the threats change, so will they. They will become stronger, not just as individuals but as a community.

They will be Desperate at times but as my OC Rhysachu said.

"When all is lost, there is nothing to lose...:

Authors Note: So join in everyone and PM me your OC's

In your OC profile I'll need:

OC's full name.

Age.

Species.

Appearance.

Powers/abilities.

Weapon(s).

Bio.


	2. A normal Day in Tanville

It was just your normal day in Tanville. The sun was shining and the grass was greener than Luigi's hat.

Rhysachu was having a Barbecue with some friends and things for going well. for now...

As the unknown danger got closer and closer, with a hunger greater than an entire army of sumo wrestlers. Though It wasn't the hot-dogs or burgers that had attracted the horror, It instead craved something much larger, something more satisfying, something more Alive...

"Hey RC, can ya throw me another one of those Yummy hot-dogs?" shouted Pinkie Pie as she continued to sunbath in her baby blue bikini, that she didn`t really need to wear.

"Okay! open wide!" Replied Rhysachu as he catapulted a hot-dog in her direction with his spatula.

Rhysachu, also known as RC and Cutiechu, wasn't like normal Pikachus. For one he could talk, not only English, but also Japanese, Korean, Chinese and Italian, He had shaggy, blond hair, a shade darker than his fur, and instead of red his cheeks were a bright blue, He had Black Lightning shaped on his arms, feet, tail, cheeks and ears and His eyes were a bright cyan, that glowed in the Dark. He usually wore a Dark Blue hoody with a Picture of a Black Lightning bolt on it and a Black shirt underneath and magic, invisible underwear to cover his privates, even though you could see the rest of his lower half. But this time he decided to wear only his Blue shorts and ditch the pants.

Pinkie Pie Caught the Hot-dog in her Mouth and Swallowed it whole before exclaiming "Delish'!" and shooting a wide grin at RC's direction.

Rhysachu Smiled back at Pinkie before looking around from where he was to see what everyone was up to. Rarity was sunbathing next to Pinkie in a Purple Bikini she didn't need too, Patrick was sat the table, next to where Rhysachu was cooking, eating his twentieth burger with a smile on his face. Yoshi and Luigi were sat under a tree talking about something he couldn't quite make out, Yoshi was in his normal get up and Luigi was in a casual get with jeans and A green T-shirt instead of his signature outfit, Mario and Fluttershy were in the pool at the far end of the garden, Mario was in his Frog suit and Fluttershy was lying on an inflatable lilo in her light green Swimsuit.

Rainbow Dash and AppleJack were in the conservatory behind Rhysachu playing on his Table Tennis set, that he got for his birthday off Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders were cheering on the pair and Toadette was the ref. Spongebob was next to Rhysachu cooking the burgers, Or should I say Patties, while he cooked the hot-dogs and Toad and Dino were sat by the cooler drinking bottles of Cider that AppleJack Had brought over earlier.

Dinosapien, Dino for short, Had been one of Rhysachu's Best friends for years, He stood a mighty 7 foot 10 inches tall and Had a head similar to Yoshi's. His skin was a very Dark blue , accept for his Cheeks, Chest and belly which were pitch white accept for a cyan lightning bolt mark which he also had going down each one of his limbs, he had Light blue spikes going down his Back, From the back of his head to his waist, which were quite sharp to the touch. He had a very Muscular Physique, that would put the hulk to shame, and his tail dragged across the floor when he walked, His Eyes were bright cyan and he wore a pair of blue , baggy jeans and some, size 15!, High-tops with a cyan trim.

Suddenly a thought sparked into Rhysachu's brain. Where was Twilight.

There was a knock at the door.

"I bet that's Twilight now" He said to himself as he turned to walk through his home.

"Hey RC" Asked Rainbow Dash as she stood proudly after beating AppleJack in their little game "Wanna Play me at this? I heard you have a great swing."

"Maybe some other time Dashie" He replied as Dash pouted in response.

Rhysachu Walked up to the door, picking his keys up in the process, and unlocked it before turning the handle to see Hailey and Giggles in their summer wear.

Giggles was like any other boo, but instead she was a pale pink instead of white and also had smaller fangs, mouth and tongue. She usually wore a white head band with two cat ears on it but that day she decided to wear a yellow head band with a sunflower on it.

Hailey wasn't your simple ten year old girl as she was the sister of the legendary War Bros, she had long black hair and Pale white skin. She wore a purple dress that went down to her knees, a red bow, a white waist apron with striped ribbon holding it up, Black boots and stocking, but that day she decided to wear some roman sandals instead of her boots /stockings.

"Hey Cutiechu!" said Hailey with a big grin on her face causing Rhysachu to blush "Sorry for being late".

"Yeah sorry" added Giggles.

"It's okay You two and Hailey where are your brothers?" Questioned Rhysachu as the two entered his house "I thought that they'd be coming".

"Pataknight said he'll be around later, not sure about the others though" She replied as Rhysachu was locking the door.

"Oh okay, the rest of the gang are out in the back." He as he started to walk to his house phone.

"What about you Cutiechu?" asked Hailey as she stopped to look back at him.

"Don't worry I'l be out in a sec I've just got to make a quick phone call" he replied as he began to dial some numbers.

"Okay" She said as she continued to follow Giggles outside.

As Rhysachu finished dialing, he waited for her to pick up but after three rings he was immediately sent to voice mail.

All of a sudden he heard something banging at the door rapidly, He dropped the Phone and went to unlock the door to see what was up. He opened the Door only to be pushed out the way by Twilight, who was carrying something on her back, closely followed by PataKnight, who slammed the door behind them.

PataKnight was the Oldest of the war bros He wore a long heavy tan cloak, camouflaged pants, his hands were wrapped in bandages, even though they weren't wounded, and combat boots, He had his katanna which was strapped to his back and his clothing was splattered in blood.

Rhysachu rushed over to Twilight, who was clutching the hing that was on her back in her hooves as she began to cry. He looked down at the thing she was clutching, but it was covered by a blood-stained cloth.

"Twilight," Asked Rhysachu "Whats wrong? where's Spike?" He asked as Pataknight started to lock the door behind him.

Twilight didn't respond as she pulled the cloth off of the strange object to reveal a pale Spike with a large bite mark on his chest that revealed the muscle underneath.

"Oh no..."He whispered to himself as Twilight rushed over to him for a hug.

"Wheres My Sister?!" Exclaimed Pataknight as he appeared behind to two "Where's Hailey?".

"She's out back with the rest , whats going on?" Rhysachu asked, but it was to late as Pataknight had ran off into the garden.

He then noticed that that Twilight was behind him quivering in fear.

"What is it?" He questioned as he looked back at her.

She pointed towards the the door to reveal dozens of blood soaked hands clawing at the glass, Moans could be heard as the clawing got harder.

"Shit..."

To be continued.

**Hi I'm still looking for OC's so join in**

**Disclaimer:**

**Mario belongs to Nintendo**

**My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro**

**Spongebob Squarepants belongs to Nickelodeon**

**Dinosapien, Rhysachu and Giggles belong to me along with Tanville**

**Hailey belongs to Hailey the Zombie Queen **

**and PataKnight belongs to LordPataKnight**


	3. First Blood: Part 1

Twilight and Spike where on their way to Rhysachu's, who was throwing a lawn party for all their friends. It had taken Twilight ages to get ready as she wanted to pick out the perfect outfit to catch a certain Pikachu's attention.

She wore a bright Pink bikini with a rose trim and a Necklace that Rhysachu had brought her for Christmas. The necklace was a 30 carrot, Pitch Black Diamond that had been hand crafted by RC to look like a star, It had a Platinum trim and it Sparkled like the Cosmos. She had but one extra make-ups, like her sparkling, pink lipstick and Purple eye-shadow, that brought out her eyes.

Spike Though didn't really care about his appearance, He only came to see Rarity and Hopefully steal another kiss. He wore his usual outfit, which was nothing, and was lagging behind the determined Twilight.

"Slow down Twilight!" exclaimed Spike, who was now out of breath"I know your excited about this Party, but if you trot any faster, Your hooves will catch a light!".

Twilight looked back at the pooped dragon and sighed as she decided to slow down, letting Spike catch up.

"Thank you!" said Spike in relief as he paused for a moment to catch his breath, Much to Twilight's dismay.

"Now's not the time for a break Spike!" said Twilight in annoyance "Rhysachu is counting on me to be there! And I'm not going to let him down!".

"RC is very understanding Twi, you should relax" replied Spike as he began cracking his spine, "I know you like him and all but come on, He won't throw a wobbly at us being a few minutes late".

Twilight's face went red at what Spike said, though not with anger but with embarrassment.

"I-I don't like Cutie... I mean Rhysachu, I erm... J-just Don't want to let him down" She replied as her blush deepened.

Spike gave her a Smirk before commenting "riiiiiight..." and walked off ahead.

Twilight then noticed something in the corner of her eye, she looked to her left only to see a pair of toads Limping towards her, she took a closer look at duo, but quickly backed away as she noticed the ones arm had been ripped off completely and the others face had been ripped clean off revealing the eye socket and parts of the jaw.

She was caught off guard ,as one of them suddenly lunged for her, sending them both hurtling down towards the floor, Spike noticed this and ran at the toad, who was trying to bite Twilight's neck.

Twilight teleported from underneath the creature and but was nearly attacked again by the other one, if it wasn't for Spike, who'd fried it using his fiery breath.

Suddenly Moans could be heard from all directions, Twilight and Spike looked to their right only to see dozens of those strange Toads and even some Pegasi, Unicorns and Goombas, all of which had very noticeable wounds, some of which would've killed a normal person, there were faceless ones, Ones that were missing numerous limbs but all of them were shambling in the duo's direction.

Twilight suddenly heard someone, scream she looked to her left only to see one of the Pegasi on top of spike.

"Aagh!" Screamed Spike as he tried to fry the creature with his breath"Twilight Help!".

Twilight was about to send a beam of magic at the thing, but she was tackled down too by a Goomba and a Toad, who both tried to bite her as she teleported from underneath them.

She Galloped towards Spike but it was too late as the Pegasi had ripped out a piece of his chest, the creature crunched down on the flesh as spike began to bleed out, Twilight used her magic to levitate, the now unconscious Spike, away from he beast as she bucked another in the face, sending it hurtling into the two behind.

She placed spike on her back, covering him with the picnic blanket in her saddle bag, as she started to Gallop for her life with the beast's hot on her tail.

*Please be okay everyone* she thought to herself as she ran towards Rhysachu's house *And Spike hold in there*.

*please*

***Current time***

Spike's cold, pale, life-less body lay limp on the carpet of the Corridor in Rhysachu's home. Twilight and Rhysachu stood over it as Twilight hugged Rhysachu close with tears streaming down her face. Rhysachu stared at the Hands banging at the door, He could heard the loud moans through the glass, He knew he had to get everyone out of here, but how...

Suddenly Rhysachu noticed something out the corner of his eye.

Spike moved.

RC stared in awe as Spike began to twitch rapidly on the floor, like he was having a seizure. His mouth began to foam as the color is his eyes faded, the blood dripping from his wound turned black and as he stud up he let out a blood curdling cry that made Rhysachu and Twilight's hair stand on end.

This wasn't the Spike they used to know, as his eyes were now a milky white due to his pupils fading, His skin was extremely pale and his teeth somehow seemed sharper and his bite wound now seemed to be necrotic. He moaned loudly as he started to shamble towards the pair.

Rhysachu took a look at what used to be his friend Spike, What was once Joy in his eyes had been replaced by Hunger, all because of one thing, a bite.

He glanced to his left to see Twilight with tears rolling down her face, she put her hoof on his shoulder and nodded.

"Do it" she whispered under her tears "It's what he would want".

Rhysachu took a deep breath, as he pulled a silver berry out of his pocket and swallowed it.

Rhysachu's body started to glow as his skin turned into solid metal, Twilight looked away as Rhysachu began to put an end to Spike's un-life.

Rhysachu punched a hole through spike's head, terminating his re-animation, he could feel the rotten flesh squishing between his fingers as he pulled his hand out of Spike's brain.

Rhysachu was then hugged closely by Twilight, who then planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you.."she said as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder to dry the tears "Spike would thank you too, cause who would want to be one them things?..".

She started to cry again but stopped as soon as Rhysachu wrapped his arms around her and began stoking her mane.

"I know it's hard Twilight"said Rhysachu, who was now trying to hold back his own tears,"I know what your going through, I lost my parents remember".

She looked up at him with tear soaked eyes and replied "What?...".

Rhysachu sighed as he began to tell her how he lost his parents.

"The pain never leaves you Twi"He said as the first tear rolled down his cheek"You just need to find the strength to carry on".

Twilight went silent from hearing this, Rhysachu never talked about his family, now she knew why. Rhysachu meant everything to her now that Spike had passed, and seeing him like this made want to hold him in her hooves until her time came too.

Rhysachu and Twilight then heard a smash come from the living room.

Rhysachu opened the door only so see a load of them things climbing inside his house, He gasped as he slammed the door shut.

Twilight Screamed as they started to break down the front door, causing it to start to fall in on her and Rhysachu.

Rhysachu dashed over, as he picked up Twilight bridal style, and ran for the conservatory, to warn the others.

Rhysachu then stopped in the kitchen and put Twilight down, on her hooves, as he pulled a kitchen knife out of one the draws.

"Take this and warn the others, I'll hold them for as long as I can" He explained as he passed her the knife which she received using her magic.

Her heart then skipped a beat.

*What if I never see him again* she thought *I don't wanna lose him too*.

Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry I'll be okay" he reassured as stroked the back on his hand on her face to wipe the tears.

All of a sudden there was a crash as Rhysachu looked to his left to see them monsters spilling into his house, all targeting him and Twilight.

Rhysachu, still in his metal form, ran head on at the fist few and tackled them to the floor. He crushed the head of the first with his foot, as he decapitated another via punching them.

He jumped on the shoulders of one and ripped it's head clean off, before performing a back and facing Twilight.

"GO!" He yelled as he was pulled down by three more.

Twilight did as he said and ran for it, looking back only to see Rhysachu still alive and fighting for his life.

She ran further only to see everyone who was in the conservatory we're gone, she began to panic but stopped when she saw Dino walking through the door.

"Twilight! are you okay?!" He asked as he dashed towards the lilac unicorn "PataKnight told us what's happening, where's Rhysachu? and Spike?".

Twilight could feel more tears build up as she fell to her knees.

"Spike's gone, Rhysachu's trying to hold those thing back...It's just..." she replied as she began to break down.

Dino's eye's widened as he watched someone jump over Twilight and crash into him, sending them both crashing into the ping-pong table.

Dino opened his eyes to see Rhysachu panting on the floor next to Twilight.

"Their was too many, My metal form went, then one of nearly bit my foot" He said as Twilight embraced him "We need to get out of here".

Their conversation was cut short as more of them creatures came behind Twilight.

"Oh my god"Exclaimed Dino as two crystal blades grew out his wrists "This might take a while..".

As the things got closer, Twilight and Rhysachu ran to where Dino was and all took fighting stances.

Dino took a step forward and started fighting, he decapitated two creatures and kicked down a third before stamping on it's head.

Twilight Stood behind Dino killing any that got too close to him, bucking them and slicing them with her Knife.

Rhysachu was struggling to stay standing, he was trying to think of a battle strategy and was stumped until an idea popped into his head.

Dino kicked down two more creatures and Twilight bucked another.

"MOVE!" shouted Rhysachu as he pushed the ping-pong table towards the horde.

Dino and Twilight moved out the way last second as the table crashed into the horde, sending them things plummeting towards the ground.

Rhysachu, closely followed by Twilight then Dino ran for the door that would take them outside towards the others.

They were Just going through the when they crashed into Toad and Toadette, the group hurtled into the dirt, with Twilight Ironically landing on top of Rhysachu.

"What was that about you three?!" Yelled Toad as he wiped the dust off his body.

But before they could answer Toadette screamed, as the Horde were at the frame of the door.

"SHIT!" Yelled Rhysachu as the group began to run, narrowly avoiding the horde that dived down to where they were lying.

The Group ran towards the others at the back of the garden, all except Rhysachu who'd ran towards the shed instead.

Rhysachu used his running speed to kick down the shed door and began to look for weapons.

***Meanwhile***

Spongebob was frying the last of the patties, due to Patrick and Yoshi eating the rest, when he heard someone shout his name.

He looked to left only to see Twilight, closely followed by Toad, Toadette and Dino, running in his direction.

PataKnight also noticed this and stood next to Spongebob.

*Crap where's Rhysachu?*He thought, then he noticed the Horde in the distance, they seemed to be attracted to something in the shed.

With his Katana at the ready he ran along the edge of the garden towards the shed.

*Back with RC*

Rhysachu had just ran out the shed, he'd grabbed his axe, a baseball bat and a shovel, which he'd tucked into his spare jumper.

Even though the weight slowed him down, he still stayed ahead of the horde, but he still carried his axe at the ready.

He could the others in the distance, his heart was on over-dive with the amount of running, his feet were throbbing and his lungs were starting to burn.

He ran a couple more feet before falling on his face, he tried scrambling to his feet but his energy had completely gone, a tear rolled down his cheek as his life began to flash before his eyes.

He then felt something lift him up, he opened his eyes to see PataKnight carrying him, with the horde close behind.

"Pataknight, what are those things?" He asked while trying not to pass out.

"Zombies" Replied Pataknight as he dashed across the grass.

Rhysachu's eye's widened as he heard this.

"Zombies!" Exclaimed Rhysachu "You mean that we're being attacked by those brain-munching, Background dancers in the Thriller?!".

Pataknight couldn't help but smirk at that comment.

"Yep that's the sort" He said as they began to lose the danger's behind.

***Back with the gang***

Twilight and the others had reached Spongebob at the barbecue, and were telling him about the Zombies when Twilight noticed something.

"Where's Rhysachu?!" She exclaimed while trying not to have a panic attack.

Suddenly Hailey ran up to them, she was worried about something too.

"My Brother's gone too!" She said as her body began to shake.

Dino then noticed something in the distance.

It was PataKnight and he had something in his arm's.

He squinted harder to reveal that it was Rhysachu, passed out from exhaustion. He also saw the massive horde behind them and started to get nervous.

"Holy...Fuck"

***To be continued***

**Authors Note:**

**Hey Guy's I'm still looking for OC's**

**So come on down**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own, Rhysachu, Dinosapien, Giggles and Tanville**

**All other characters belong to their respective owners**


End file.
